


Cal's OCs

by Nonbinary_Anachronism



Series: Calvin Is Self Indulgent [1]
Category: Original Work, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Altered Mental States, Crushes, Curses, Everyone Is Gay, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Songfic, Tags May Change, Teens in love, Warnings May Change, a lot of ppl think bnha takes place In The Future, also modern au kinda sorta ??, american memes bc im honestly scared of what i might find if i look up japanese memes, and i dont know what future memes would be so, groupchat fic, its like 6am i Have Not slept, kinda sorta, me ? projecting onto my ocs ?? its more likely than u think !!!, sc r e am s, shrug emoji, uh, what have straight people ever done for me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-13 22:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14122272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonbinary_Anachronism/pseuds/Nonbinary_Anachronism
Summary: Warning: I Ship All Of My OCs With Canon Characters And There's Nothing You Can Do To Stop Me





	1. mha ocs + gc fic

**Author's Note:**

> my charahub, with most of my ocs: https://charahub.com/user/eldritchfuckery
> 
> im lov my ki d s ,,,
> 
> Akiyama Masami: akiyama masami / ghost boy  
> Himura Akemi: akemi / heart eyes  
> Ishikawa Shizuyo: Ishikawa Shizuyo / 3 eyes  
> Kaede Haruka: Kaede (/kä.e̞.de̞/) Haruka / piano noises / NOT akamatsu kaede!!! / haruka  
> Watanabe Kohaku: wannabe kohai / bitch.jpeg

**wannabe kohai** changed the chat name to **the only ppl at ua that i like except for mina**

 

 **wannabe kohai** added **a** **kiyama masami** , **akemi** , **Ishikawa Shizuyo** , and **Kaede (/kä.e̞.de̞/) Haruka** to the chat!

 

wannabe kohai: cackles

 

wannabe kohai: maniacally

 

akiyama masami: oh no

 

Ishikawa Shizuyo: what fresh hell is this

 

 **wannabe kohai** changed **akiyama masami** ’s nickname to **ghost boy**

 

ghost boy: :D

 

akemi: wrow we dont deserve u

 

wannabe kohai: honestly ,,

 

wannabe kohai: Anyways

 

 **wannabe kohai** changed **Ishikawa Shizuyo** ’s nickname to **3 eyes**

 

 **wannabe kohai** changed **akemi** ’s nickname to **heart eyes**

 

akemi: >:0

 

 **wannabe kohai** changed their nickname to **bitch.jpeg**

 

Kaede (/kä.e̞.de̞/) Haruka: tru

 

 **bitch.jpeg** changed **Kaede (/kä.e̞.de̞/) Haruka** ’s nickname to **piano noises**

 

piano noises: >:000

 

 **piano noises** changed their nickname to **NOT akamatsu kaede!!!**

 

bitch.jpeg: fukc I cant think of a different nick for u

 

NOT akamatsu kaede!!!: >:)

 

 **NOT akamatsu kaede!!!** changed their nickname to **haruka**

 

bitch.jpeg: L am e

 

bitch.jpeg: anyway

 

heart eyes: what should we talk about ??

 

bitch.jpeg: Crushes

 

3 eyes: Oh No

 

heart eyes: i have So Many crushes

 

heart eyes: u guys know about like all of them lmao

 

ghost boy: same hat

 

bitch.jpeg: lets talk abt our Most Recent crushes then >:3c

 

ghost boy: o hey would u Look At The Time

 

 **akiyama masami** left the chat!

 

bitch.jpeg: h e ck

 

 **bitch.jpeg** added **akiyama masami** to the chat!

 

 **bitch.jpeg** changed **akiyama masami** ’s nickname to **ghost boy**

 

bitch.jpeg: U Cant Run From The Truth, Masami

 

ghost boy: hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

 

bitch.jpeg: ok since u guys are a bunch of little bitches ill go first

 

bitch.jpeg: I Want Ashido Mina To Sit On My Face

 

heart eyes: LJFLKJDALFKAJSDLKFJASLF

 

haruka: KOHAUK BLE A SE

 

ghost boy: Kohaku No

 

3 eyes: i cant Beliebe

 

bitch.jpeg: Beliebe It

 

bitch.jpeg: what about u guys

 

bitch.jpeg: cough cough masami cough cough

 

ghost boy: UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH

 

heart eyes: Tell Us, Masami

 

ghost boy: o

 

ghost boy: would u look

 

bitch.jpeg: u kno if u leave again ill just add u back right

 

ghost boy: fair

 

haruka: if hes uncomfy we shouldnt Make Him tell us

 

ghost boy: im not really uncomfy with telling U Guys

 

ghost boy: im just uncomfy telling kohaku

 

bitch.jpeg: ok fair

 

bitch.jpeg: I wont tell anyone. I promise.

 

3 eyes: holy fuck Proper Punctuation and everything

 

heart eyes: wrow

 

ghost boy: wr o w ok

 

ghost boy: i talked to todoroki shouto One (1) time

 

bitch.jpeg: i jsut gasped so fuckign loud klfjaslkjflksadf

 

3 eyes: im?????? Jealous??????????????

 

ghost boy: yea anyways im In Lov With Him

 

haruka: :0 !!!!

 

bitch.jpeg: w r o w ok what abt the rest of u

 

3 eyes: i dont really have a crush on anyone

 

bitch.jpeg: Squints

 

3 eyes: ok so theres this one guy

 

haruka: No Hets In My Lobby

 

haruka: ok technically its kohakus lobby but im sure she would agree with me

 

bitch.jpeg: ^^^^

 

3 eyes: Sh u t

 

3 eyes: itll fade in like 2 days im sure

 

heart eyes: Whom eyes emoji

 

3 eyes: shinsou hitoshi i think ??

 

3 eyes: hes in general studies

 

bitch.jpeg: L a m e

 

3 eyes: his quirk is really cool tho !!

 

ghost boy: isnt he the guy who "declared war" on 1-a ??

 

bitch.jpeg: ok enough abt shizuyos schoolgirl crush

 

 **PM** with **wannabe kohai** and **akemi**

 

wannabe kohai: r u ok??

 

akemi: scr e a ms

 

wannabe kohai: understandable

 

akemi: thanks for Changing The Subject lmao

 

wannabe kohai: np!

 

wannabe kohai: i might be a bitch but im nice 2 my friends

 

akemi: ye a

 

**the only ppl at ua that i like except for mina**

 

bitch.jpeg: what abt u haruka ??

 

haruka: uraraka ochaco is mcfucking adorable and i would die for her

 

heart eyes: god same

 

3 eyes: ok this was fun but its literally 3am go to sleep

 

haruka: fuc k its 3am

 

ghost boy: gn everyone !!

 

heart eyes: good nitrogen

 

bitch.jpeg: good night assholes


	2. ch2: introducing my newest bnha oc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this week on: Cal Doesnt Know How To End Chapters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akiyama Masami: akiyama masami / ghost boy  
> Himura Akemi: akemi / heart eyes  
> Ishikawa Shizuyo: Ishikawa Shizuyo / 3 eyes  
> Kaede Haruka: Kaede (/kä.e̞.de̞/) Haruka / haruka  
> Watanabe Kohaku: wannabe kohai / useless lesbian  
> Hayashi Akira: hayashi a. / joker

**the only ppl at ua that I like except for mina**

 

**bitch.jpeg** changed their name to **useless lesbian**

 

haruka: god same

 

useless lesbian: uh anyways I would fucking die for ashido mina

 

ghost boy: csdsakcs

 

heart eyes: !!!

does this mean I get 2 play matchmaker

 

useless lesbian: Absolutely Not.

 

3 eyes: rip

 

ghost boy: i dont usually like ,,, get into this kind of stuff but its literally so obvious u 2 are in love just ask her out already ple as e

 

heart eyes: kohaku please our crops are dying

 

**wannabe kohai** has left the chat!

 

ghost boy: D:

 

heart eyes: asdfghjk

 

haruka: Coward

 

3 eyes: masami add her back ldfjalkdjflkf

 

ghost boy: Should I

Should I Really

 

heart eyes: KFJKLDJFALKJFDK

 

3 eyes: fair

 

haruka: Anyway yknow those students that transferred from general studies ??

 

3 eyes: shinsou was one of them right?

haruka: Shut It, Hetero

 

**ghost boy** added **wannabe kohai** to the chat!

 

wannabe kohai: yea shut it hetero

 

**wannabe kohai** changed their nickname to **useless lesbian**

 

haruka: yea anyways the More Important One

hayashi

 

heart eyes: Go On

 

haruka: is a Fellow Enby

 

heart eyes: omg

 

ghost boy: :0 !!!

 

useless lesbian: wrow harukas not Alone anymore

 

haruka: yeyeye

can i add xir

 

useless lesbian: Absolutely

 

haruka: N i ce

 

**haruka** added **hayashi a.** to the chat!

 

hayashi a.: hi!

 

ghost boy: hello !

 

**useless lesbian** changed **hayashi a.** ’s nickname to **Lookin Cool Joker**

 

Lookin Cool Joker: god mood

 

**Lookin Cool Joker** changed their name to **joker**

 

useless lesbian: yea that was ,, really long kfjalkfjalks

 

joker: anyway i looked up a little bit and i heard someone has a crush on hitoshi

 

ghost boy: omg

 

heart eyes: ooooh Given Name and Everything

 

**PM** with **akemi** and **wannabe kohai**

 

akemi: Shizuyo Doesnt Stand A Chance

 

wannabe kohai: thats One (1) step closer to giving up on boys

 

akemi: tbh i hope so ,,,

 

wannabe kohai: Gaye

 

**the only ppl at ua that I like except for mina**

 

3 eyes: I Dont Stand A Chance

 

joker: u really dont uwu

 

useless lesbian: jjfksjdfklasjlfjdkfjas

hello 119 i would like to report a Murder

 

haruka: gaye

 

joker: Yep_Thats_Me.gif

 

heart eyes: same

 

useless lesbian: hayashi: thats_my_fucking_boyfriend_bitch.png

 

joker: God, I Wish

 

3 eyes: so i DO have a chance

 

joker: no

fuck off

 

haruka: No Hets In My Lobby

 

joker: ^^^^^

 

useless lesbian: ^^^^^^^^

 

heart eyes: No Hets In Koharus Lobby

 

ghost boy: uairsnv

 

heart eyes: is hayashi yandere for shinsou Thinking Emoji

 

joker: Absolutely.

 

**PM** with **akemi** and **wannabe kohai**

 

akemi: me @ shizuyo

 

wannabe kohai: im sending that to hayashi

 

akemi: jfklasdjfsdlfjsdlkjf

 

wannabe kohai: im kiddign but like ,,,,,,,,,, Tell Her, Bitch!!!!

 

**akemi** blocked **wannabe kohai**

 

wannabe kohai: fair

 

**the only ppl at ua that I like except for mina**

 

heart eyes: jsdkfjasldfjsdklf

same

 

joker: **Eyes Emoji**

 

heart eyes: fcukc wa it

 

3 eyes: OK Thats Enough

 

ghost boy: hey hayashi

 

joker: ya

 

ghost boy: have u and shinsou known each other for a long time ?

 

joker: kinda

were not like ,, Childhood Friends or anything but weve known each other for a while

 

ghost boy: :0

 

joker: since like middle school lmao

 

ghost boy: u two must be really close then !!

 

joker: we are!!!

whenever ppl called him a villain I would beat them up for him lmao

 

ghost boy: omg ,,, Strong

 

heart eyes: thats adorable thanks

 

3 eyes: hayashi: i beat ppl up in middle school

yall: How Cute

 

joker: boxing has always been a hobby of mine uwu

 

useless lesbian: wrow we should spar sometime

 

joker: No Thanks i dont wanna fught someones hair

 

useless lesbian: Very understandable

have a nice day

 

3 eyes: ok we need to get to class guys

 

heart eyes: see u guys in a few!!


	3. ch3: characters from stories im probably going 2 give up on someday + hhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna adores Sol with every fiber of their being, and that leaves them vulnerable. That leads someone to take advantage of that.  
> (OR Cal Listened To This Song On Repeat While Coming Up With These Characters So ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯)
> 
> WARNING: implied/mentioned rape, implied/mentioned altered mental states, curses that make ppl act on their desires no matter what

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based off of: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=COOBN-cdJbo
> 
> my charahub: https://charahub.com/user/eldritchfuckery
> 
> hhh Technically a drabble Kinda Sorta ???????? anyway i love my kids adn i love putting them thru Shit  
> ps: next chapters probably gonna b a Unification Chapter of sorts for my mha ocs groupchat bc Guess Who Made 20 Whole Ass MHA OCs

_ Oh Hannah _

_ I wanna feel you close _

_ Oh Hannah _

_ Come lie with my bones _

 

    Luna was utterly infatuated. The other Luminary, Sol, was absolutely _perfect_. They would even call her _celestial_ if the two of them didn’t _hate_ the word and all that they associated with it. Luna had craters, cracks, markings that would _never_ fade, but Sol was utterly flawless. If anything tried to harm her, the brilliant heat that she carried wherever she went would burn it away before it could get close. Luna, on the other hand, had absolutely nothing to protect them from the cruelties of the world they now lived in. Luna was too trusting, too naive. Luna was cold and mysterious, Luna hated telling anyone about their past, their present, what they desperately hoped would be their future, but they still trusted far too easily. Sol was warm and friendly and so so kind but Sol still knew who to trust and who to stay away from. Sol was _untouchable_. Luna could never hope to be like her. Luna could never hope to get near her.

 

_ Oh Hannah _

_ Don't look away _

_ Oh Hannah _

_ Just look at me the same _

 

  Luna was so ashamed. The other Luminary, Sol, hadn’t looked at them the same since _the incident_. Sol and the others said that it wasn’t their fault that the Crone’s spell had affected them, but the Luminary knew their party was lying, even if they insisted they weren’t. Normally Luna would run. They would run away and never look back, but where could they possibly run to? The Earth was _dying_ , and Stella and Astrum were the only two who knew how to traverse it without being killed, either by other people or the planet itself. Maybe Luna _deserved_ death, after everything they had done.

 

_ I don't wanna be your friend I wanna be your bitch _

_ I wanna touch you but not like this _

_ The look in your eyes _

_ My hand between your thighs _

 

  Luna had nightmares about it. The Luminary was appalled and confused by them. Why would _they_ be having nightmares about it when it was _their_ fault in the first place. Luna remembered the terror when they realized what they were _doing_ , Luna remembered wanting to vomit when they realized they weren’t in control of their own body and they couldn’t _stop_. Luna remembered seeing tears in the other Luminary’s, Sol’s, eyes and wanting to cry themselves. Luna could barely bring themselves to get up the next morning.

 

_ This can't be real _

_ Its all just a dream _


End file.
